


Cat Naps

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And then some fluff, Angst, F/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I’ll go take a nap, if you miss me just kiss ok!"





	Cat Naps

If there was one thing Jim loved more than anything it was sleep. And you. Well, mostly sleep. Whether it was little cat naps in his chair on the bridge, which Uhura and Sulu teased him for endlessly, or curling up on the couch with his head in your lap, Jim Kirk loved to sleep, and, as hard as he worked, you were loathe to deny him the chance. Especially since he was so damn cute when he woke up.

All you wanted to do was run your hands through his spiked up hair, kiss the goofy grin on his mouth as he slowly came back to his senses. You wanted to run your hands over the expanse of skin left uncovered by the blankets, knowing it would still be warm. Jim always was. You wanted a lot of things, but most of all you wanted to let Jim sleep as you got ready work. There’d be time for clandestine hookups later.

Jim’s voice caught you before you managed to get out the door. It was soft, laced with weariness and half-formed dreams. “Sneaking away before I wake up? Thought we were past one night stands.” His lips curled up in the same teasing smirk that made your stomach flip. The cold, bright lab seemed less and less appealing.

“Maybe I like watching you sleep.”

“Mm, creepy.” Jim’s eyes were already drifting shut again but the smile stayed. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think most people would say romantic.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the captain here so I think that makes me right by default, and as captain,” Jim said, rolling onto his stomach, “I order you to get your cute ass over here and kiss me goodbye.” You rolled your eyes but agreed. There was nothing you wouldn’t agree to when Jim looked at you with those half lidded eyes.

His lips were still stupidly soft. You couldn’t understand it. After a night under the air conditioning unit in Jim’s room, your lips always felt chapped in the morning, but his felt like flower petals - soft and plump and beautiful. “You’re distracted,” he murmured against your mouth. Even his morning breath wasn’t bad, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he woke up in the middle of the night to gargle mouthwash.

“Just some work stuff. Speaking of, I should probably head out.” You ran a hand through his hair, fingers stopping to play with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. “Go back to sleep, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Okay,” Jim hummed, pecking you on the lips again, “But if you miss me just come wake me up with a kiss.”

And God did you miss him. Not in the teenage, can’t keep your hands to yourselves kind of way but in a bone deep, “I’ve run this test a dozen times and all my coworkers are pissed at me and all I want to do is be in bed with you so you can tell me it’ll be okay,” kind of way. Still, you couldn’t bear to go back and wake him. You knew better than most how hard he worked. Even when he was tucked away in his quarters with you, he was always on call, always checking his PADD to confirm the ship’s trajectory. When he did sleep, it was usually in short bursts. He was still having nightmares from his brush with Khan.

“Maybe you should take the rest of the day to recharge. I’ll assign someone else to run these tests,” your supervisor said finally, hand firm and unapologetic on your shoulder. You knew it wasn’t a suggestion, so you packed up your workstation early, cheeks and eyes burning with frustration. Working with foreign compounds was always difficult, but you were usually good about not letting it get to you. You didn’t know what was different about today.

You managed to keep it together until you got back to Jim’s room. The bed was empty, so you kicked off your boots and landed face-first into the pillows. Tears fell quietly, soaking into the sheets. You hated feeling like this. Like everything you did was wrong. The worst part was you couldn’t even explain it. Everything felt fine this morning, and now it felt like the world was crashing down on top of you. It was hard to breathe.

“Hey, baby girl. Thought I heard you come in.” Jim froze in the doorway of the bathroom when he saw you, curled up on the bed, shoulders shaking. He was at the bedside in record time. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

You shook your head, taking a moment to wipe away some stray tears before turning to face him. He was wearing nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of boxers. “Don’t wanna talk about it,” you whispered, reaching forward to put your hand against his chest. You could feel his heartbeat against your palm.

“What do you need?” Jim stroked your hair softly, and you could feel your muscles relaxing already.

You traced your hand from Jim’s chest to the edge of the bathrobe, gripping the fabric like your life depended on it. “You.” You finally met his eyes and your heart did cartwheels. His look was pure honey and you wanted to lap it up. “And maybe a nap.”

Jim pressed his lips to your forehead. A wave of sandalwood and cypress enveloped you as Jim clamored into bed and wrapped you up in his arms. His hair was still damp as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, and you couldn’t help but smile. His legs slid between yours and one arm slid around your waist, the other tucked neatly under your head. Jim took a deep breath of you, smile spreading across his lips as he nipped your earlobe. “I love you, you know.”

You laced your fingers with his and brought his hand to your lips. “I love you too, Jim Kirk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
